


i don't need brighter days

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [5]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Toby Ziegler/Andrea Wyatt - Apocalypse."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need brighter days

A crunch of gravel joins the lapping waves and screeching gulls and Toby looks over his shoulder, squinting into the sun.

Andy sits down on the boulder next to him and turns her face up to the sun. With her eyes closed, it’s almost like they’re just on vacation - if they were the kind of people to take vacation - instead of survivors at the end of the world.

Toby starts to throw pebbles into the water, aiming at an invisible target he can’t possibly miss. If Andy kisses his cheek when she stands to go back inside before she burns, neither one of them mention it.


End file.
